Punto de quiebre
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: No era la primera vez que se daban besos. Pero sí la primera vez que Fudou parecía rechazarle uno o... ¿algo así? Kido ya sospechaba que era alguien masoquista por querer a alguien como él... mas no sentía que pudiera hacer algo para cambiar su situación. A lo mejor, ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Sin embargo "... y por eso parece tan animado." Quizá él también pareciera animado.


**"No des ni aceptes mordidas." En mi país, estas palabras se repiten de manera constante a la voz de un comercial.**

 **Es un comercial en campaña contra la corrupción. [Por alguna razón, no puedo evitar relacionarlo a esto que hice con Kido y Fudou.** **(Risas)** **Lo siento, pero no lo siento...]**

 **Disclaimer:** Como bien podrán suponer, los personajes de la historia original no me pertenecen. Esto es ficción dentro de la ficción ya creada por Level-5 y, por supuesto, no pertenece al canon.

* * *

 **Punto de quiebre**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

A pesar de haber iniciado el beso él en esa ocasión, le resultó extraño que Fudou no correspondiera como siempre y que, en lugar de apresurarse a intentar tomar el control, no lo hiciera. Es decir... al menos no de la manera esperada por que mantuvo la presión entre sus bocas intensa, pero en ningún momento hizo ademán de ir a abrir la boca para morderle los labios o introducirle la lengua hasta la garganta, y se separó mucho (pero mucho) antes de lo previsto.

No llevarían ni cinco segundos (o quizá sí, pero a Kido le había parecido más corto), cuando, simplemente, Fudou se separó. Rompiendo el contacto.

—¿Fudou...? —Pero eso no fue todo lo que lo extrañó, sino que Fudou, además de eso, no lo miró. Al menos, no pareció hacerlo y, de pronto, agachó la cabeza hundiéndola en la curvatura de su hombro.

—¿Qué está-

Las alarmas de dolor saltaron a su cabeza desde su cuello, dónde, al parecer, Fudou había decidido clavarle una mordida.

—¡Ah! ¡Oye, ¿¡qué- ¡Fudou! —Intentó apartarlo y aunque sus manos tardaron en encontrar el mejor punto de apoyo, Kido consiguió, finalmente, dar un golpe certero por el hombro a Fudou que lo hizo alejar la boca de su cuello. Kido casi suspiró aliviado hasta que sintió a Fudou volver a hendirle los dientes en el mismo lugar y ejercer presión a su vez con sus manos en sus brazos para inmovilizarlo casi por completo. —¡Ah! ¡Fudou! ¿¡Qué, maldita sea, crees que haces?!

Kido intentó sacudirse a Fudou de encima pero parecía que por cada sacudida que daba, Fudou no hacía más que responder incrementando su fuerza en el agarre de sus brazos, llegando hasta lastimarlo del mismo modo en que sentía le hacía con la boca. —¡Ngh! E-espera, ya- ¡Fudou! —Kido estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y sentirse desesperado. —¡También voy a morderte, Fudou!

—Bien. Pero después de que haga lo mío. Ahora: quédate quieto.

De pronto, sintió la voz de Fudou en su oído y se sorprendió tanto que se quedó inmóvil. ¿Que qué...? Todavía le dolía como si aún tuviera los dientes de Fudou clavados en su piel. ¿En qué momento lo había dejado de mor...?

Sintió la respiración del chico salir rápido, esta vez en su cuello de nuevo, y casi pudo haber visto su boca torcerse en esa sonrisa _tan de él_. Kido sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de la rabia.

—Fudou...

—Aprovecharé que estás así de obediente para pedirte una cosa más, Kido-kun. Relájate, ¿si? Estás demasiado tens-

—¿Y cómo quieres que no lo esté si acabas de morderme, eh!

Volvió a sentir su exhalación de risa, pero un estremecimiento le impidió volverse a enfadar como antes. Repentinamente entumecido, no le quedó de otra más que aguardar, mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar. Seguía enfadado pero, por alguna razón, ya no tanto. Lo suficiente como para no volver a gritarle.

—... Intentaré otra cosa, Kido-kun. Pero si queremos que esto funcione debes de permanecer relajado.

—... No te entiendo.

Fudou le dio la cara entonces. Y pudo verlo. Una sonrisa maliciosa, como sólo las de Fudou podían ser, pero fue esa mirada profunda la que le habló de algo más... Kido se sintió un poco abochornado.

—Lo entenderás si te relajas. —Fue la respuesta condescendiente de Fudou antes de soltar uno de sus brazos para poder utilizar su mano y elevar algo más la barbilla de Kido.

Entonces Kido lo miró de reojo, desconfiado y sin entender nada. ¿Qué tenía en mente Fudou para que...?

Un jadeo proveniente de su propia boca interrumpió sus preguntas luego de sentir la tibia y húmeda lengua de Fudou en su cuello. De nuevo, ahí, dónde ya le había mordido antes y todavía dolía un poco pero...

Luego, la respiración de Fudou en ese pedazo de piel que acababa de ser humedecido se sintió demasiado; mandó una corriente eléctrica a través de su espina dorsal.

... estaba sensible.

Kido suspiró.

—Qué bien lo haces, Kido-kun.

Kido sintió su sonrisa burlona en aquella oración y estuvo por tensarse cuando-

—... Sigue así.

La forma en que se escuchó aquel susurro ronco le sonó tan extraña que le costó trabajo identificar la emoción en su voz. No. No había emoción ahí, pero sí había algo más. Algo como una...

Un beso, suave, gentil, se sintió en su cuello. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y, cuando volvió a sentir la lengua de Fudou, la mayoría se le escapó en un nuevo suspiro.

Entonces, sintió los dientes de Fudou atrapar un pedazo de su carne; pero no fue brusco y, después, sintió sus labios haciendo una pequeña succión que le provocó algo así como cosquillas en el bajo vientre y una revolución de hormonas que le erizó todos los vellos de la piel.

Comenzaba a sentirse bien que Fudou lo mordisqueara para succionarle la piel, mientras sus labios rozaban alrededor y la saliva húmeda provocaba cierto contraste con la temperatura regular del aire o la misma respiración del otro estratega.

Kido no sintió la necesidad de tensarse nuevamente mientras Fudou se entretenía con su cuello y cuando estaba comenzando a sentirse demasiado bien fue cuando él pareció estar satisfecho con lo que había logrado. Kido sólo sintió como Fudou se apartaba y entonces lo vio mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la boca. Estaba tan aturdido que le costó trabajo entender el motivo de esa acción.

Luego de tenerlo unos segundos más de vuelta a su visión, Kido finalmente se dio cuenta de que el mismo estaba jadeando y que toda su boca se sentía llena de saliva, como si hubiera producido más de la normal.

Enrojeció mientras veía a Fudou, aparentemente satisfecho y complacido.

—Listo. Se ve bien, Kido-kun.

—¿Qu-é? —Su voz sonó entrecortada sin querer.

—Mis marcas.

Marcas. ¿Marcas? ... ¿Qué?

Kido reaccionó un par de minutos tarde, de pronto, entendiendo todo, empujando a Fudou y lanzándose hacia el primer lugar donde podría haber un espejo para mirar.

Una vez que se encontró con su reflejo, lo admiró. Poniéndose colorado.

—¡Fudou!

El susodicho sólo hizo un ruido descuidado que Kido tradujo en un "qué".

—¿Qué crees- ¿por qué tú- eres un- un-... ¡Tú! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías hacer esto?

Señaló, en su cuello, las marcas de chupetones rojas (que más tarde probablamente serían moradas).

—Pensé que era obvio lo que hacía, Kido-kun.

—No. Era obvio que por alguna razón querías comerte de pronto mi cuello.

—¿No es lo-

—¡No! ¡No es lo mismo!

Fudou se quedó en silencio mirando a Kido con una sonrisa que oscilaba entre la burla y la victoria. Pero Kido lo estaba matando con la mirada.

—Te lanzaste a morderme de la nada. ¡Como un salvaje!

Fudou no borró su sonrisita y se encogió de hombros antes de darse la vuelta. —No tienes de qué preocuparte, sólo cuida que tu capa no se mueva de su lugar y nadie lo notará.

¿Su capa...? —¡Espera! —Lo tomó del hombro para, después, obligarlo a voltearse. —¿Para qué...? —sintió que la cara le quemaba. Y se quedó callado por un buen rato mientras Fudou esperaba, extrañamente paciente, a lo que fuera que tuviera que decir.

Fudou no tardó en soltar un resoplido de risa, sabía que Kido no necesitaba palabras para irritarse, sus solos gestos lo ponían en una tensión exquisita que. Lo provocaba. Saber que Kido era tan sensible a él.

Kido torció los labios en una mueca. Entonces recordó. Y sonrió de esa manera que a Fudou fascinaba aún a pesar de que eso fuera solo una señal para ponerse alerta. —Quedamos en algo, Fudou.

Las sonrisas de los dos compitieron con malicia. —¿Me recuerdas de qué se trata, Kido-kun?

—Es mi turno de morderte.

La sonrisa de Fudou vaciló por un instante. Y cuando sintió los dedos de Kido rozarle sinuosamente sobre el borde del cuello de la camisa la sangre comenzó a correrle como si hubiera comenzado a hervir hasta ahora, después de un rato calentándose por sí sola, y las burbujas estuvieran buscando por donde salir. Se sintió... delicioso. Y no era mucho más que apenas un ligero toque con sus dedos.

 _Maldito Kido..._

Agachó la cabeza. Ocultando la mirada de loco que pudiera llegar a ponérsele en el rostro (aunque no estaba seguro de si Kido ya la había visto...).

Kido se sonrió a sí mismo con autosuficiencia. Había hecho bien. A Fudou no le vendría mal una cucharada de su propia medicina.

—Y ya que me dejaste marcas, supongo que no tendrás inconveniente con que yo te deje unas a ti...

Mientras Kido cantaba su victoria, Fudou torcía una sonrisa que hablaba de que se sentía de todo menos derrotado. Para él, ahí estaba su victoria.

Alzó la cabeza. Ignorando por completo el hecho de que tenía las mejillas algo enrojecidas y que podía saber de qué color estaban gracias al calor que se sentía en ellas.

... Pero no era el único lugar donde se sentía caliente.

—De acuerdo.

Las palabras resbalaron de su lengua sin ningún atisbo de nervios. Y Kido desapareció su sonrisa.

—¿No tienes ningún...? Ah...

Fudou lo miró de _esa_ manera. De nuevo. Y, otra vez, se abochornó.

—¿Lo vas a hacer o no?

—S... sí. Pero...

—Yo también tengo un pero, Kido-kun.

Kido lo miró perplejo. Y él sonrió de manera condescendiente.

—No tengo, como tú, algo con que cubrir las marcas. Así que, si las haces demasiado llamativas y alguien me pregunta...

Kido abrió la boca, incrédulo.

—... diré que fuiste tú quien me las hizo.

—... No lo harías.

—¿Crees que sólo te estoy vacilando?

Kido medio movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, pero, después, también lo hizo de manera negativa. Fudou alzó una ceja.

—... Yo también podría...

—Si alguien te pregunta sobre las tuyas, deberías decir que son mías.

Kido enrojeció. —¡No diré algo como eso!

—Entonces no te queda más que no hacerme las marcas, sino quieres que se lo diga a nadie...

Kido tragó saliva. Y apretó la mandíbula. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

Y a Fudou.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, para alzarse las lentes que siempre llevaba puestas, pero, entonces, sintió los dientes de Fudou aprisionar su labio inferior. Jadeó de completa sorpresa y Fudou aprovechó la apertura de sus labios para, simplemente, introducirse con su lengua en él. Kido casi pierde el equilibrio y se aferró a los hombros de Fudou mientras él pasaba una mano atrás de su nuca antes de hacer de aquel beso uno de sus acostumbrados salvajismos y profundizar más. Con su otra mano, lo ayudó a remover sus gafas y las usó también para mantenerlo cerca de él, sin posibilidad alguna de hacer su rostro hacia atrás.

Cuando acabó el beso, Kido inhaló y exhaló rápidamente aire desde su boca y nariz en tiempos para nada coordinados.

Fudou jadeó un par de veces y después le llenó la boca con esos resoplos de risas suyos con los que se burlaba de él. Kido controló su respiración después de un par de bocanadas que retuvo por más de diez segundos seguidos y, tras lograrlo, le miró con los ojos entornados en molestia.

—Oye... —ahora que él ya no respiraba tan alterado, la respiración de Fudou le parecía demasiado entrecortada. —Si me lanzas esa mirada de esa forma sólo conseguirás ponerme más...

Kido le desvió la mirada, enrojecido no sólo por la rabia sino también por otra cosa. —Es la misma mirada que te he estado dando todo este tiempo.

Fudou rió un poco. —¿Cómo podría saberlo con tus-

—Ya. Entendí. Ahora, ¿te molestaría dejarme ir?

—Estabas por caerte hace rato. Evité tu caída, deberías agradecerme.

—Fue por tu culpa que casi me caigo.

—Sí...

—Fudou... —El tono impaciente con que dijo su nombre fue suficiente para hacerlo entender, pero aún así...

—¿No ibas a hacerme tus marcas?

—... Se me quitaron las ganas.

Fudou casi se ríe. Pero esta vez decidió guardarse su risa y hablar claramente. Kido no parecía estarlo entendiendo en esos momentos. —Dependiendo de lo bien que se sienta tu _técnica_ , podría considerar no contarle a nadie aspectos sobre mi vida privada...

Kido casi lo mata en ese mismo instante. Lo había amenazado con nada y él... ¿había caído? ¿Por qué no se había dado realmente cuenta sino hasta ese momento? Fudou no contaría ese tipo de cosas así nada más porque era muy poco dado a dar información sobre sí mismo y eso sería algo demasiado personal.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero.

Se rió de él mismo. —¿Te has estado burlando de mí todo este tiempo?

—No es mi culpa que no estés especialmente coherente, Kido-kun.

Kido intentó no fruncir su ceño y, en su afán, sus cejas se torcieron de manera extraña.

—En realidad, es un poco decepcionante. —La sonrisa de Fudou hablaba de verdad y, eso era cierto, pero también se le veía bastante divertido. Kido sabía porqué.

Suspiró. —De verdad se me han quitado las ganas.

Iba a disculparse, pero la cara que puso Fudou lo hizo tragar sus palabras y... Kido torció una sonrisa ante la mueca de incredulidad de Fudou. Punto para él. (Y eso que no lo había dicho con esa intención...)

—¿Eh...? ¿En verdad? Eh. Es decir... —Fudou intentó recomponerse y disimular, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Y lo supo con la sonrisa del muchacho. Fudou se ruborizó y le desvió la mirada. —Bueno... luego...

—¿Sabes? Creo que tampoco es algo que realmente me apetezca, Fudou.

Kido se cruzó de brazos y se giró un poco fijándose de reojo en su reflejo. Era cierto lo que decía Fudou, ahora se le veía porque la capa se la había revuelto algo el mismo chico mientras hacía de las suyas, pero como generalmente se la acomodaba esta ocultaría esos chupetones.

No pudo evitar sentirse agradecido. Y volvió su mirada hacia Fudou, sintiendo de pronto unos grandes deseos de echarse a reír por la cara que había puesto.

No sólo se veía sorprendido, sino que también parecía algo desilusionado y ese lado de su humor sádico que procuraba mantener siempre al margen despertaba muy fácilmente con el poco respeto que le producía Fudou en cuanto a reciprocidad se trataba. Es decir, Fudou no le tenía consideración a la hora de jugar con sus inseguridades y puntos débiles cuando se trataba de simplemente burlarse de él y así era como se la vivían discutiendo mucho del tiempo que la pasaban juntos. Pero había aprendido, con el tiempo, que eso era parte de lo que significaba tener por amigo a alguien como Fudou y, sobre todo, tener como _admirador_ a alguien como él.

El humor de Fudou era, simple y puramente, sádico sin rodeos. De hecho, a Fudou le gustaban las películas sangrientas para verlas como lo haría la gente normal con una de humor. Y hasta tenía su genio crítico; con el que se reía menos con algunas escenas grotescas que con otras porque le resultaban más o menos ingeniosas.

Era... un mundo bastante interesante él. Fudou. Y, cada vez más, le gustaba descubrir algo nuevo de él. Como en esa ocasión, en la que se venía enterando... de que Fudou quería que le mordiera el cuello así como antes se lo había hecho a él. A Kido realmente le costaba todavía entender bien sus motivos. Pero, al menos, parecía que eso era lo que quería.

No aguantó mucho y comenzó a reírse. Por muchas cosas. Entre ellas, por lo tonto que se sentía amando a ese sádico muchacho y sus manías que quería pegarle. De verdad, no sabía si besarlo o, sólo, morderlo, para expresarle su amor en esa forma que parecía gustarle a él.

Fudou se enfadó en serio. Pero Kido sabía diferenciar entre sus enfados con alguien y consigo mismo y eran pocas las veces en que Fudou, estando con él, se enfadaba con Kido. Ya casi no. Siempre terminaba enfadándose por dejarle las puertas abiertas a él, porque a Fudou todavía le parecía que todo eso estaba tan mal en proporción a lo bien que se sentía. Su relación... Estar de novios. No precisamente por ser chicos ambos, sino por tratarse específicamente de él, de Kido, con quien se estaba _enredando_.

Kido habría tenido más inconvenientes con el hecho de ser ambos chicos de no ser porque veía lo conflictuado que parecía Fudou con respecto a estar enamorado de él. Porque a veces se le acercaba a él intentando simplemente molestarlo pero siempre acababa saboteándose el mismo al dejarse llevar por sus bajos deseos. Así, habían llegado a lo que tenían ahora: una especie de relación de novios para dejar que Fudou sucumbiera a la tentación de hacerle mimos mientras le clavaba cuchillos en la moral y se burlaba de él.

Quizá Kido era, algo, masoquista. Era una probabilidad que había estado considerando. Pero Fudou siempre había sido de los que soltaban palabras sin miedo alguno y, luego, hacían cosas del mismo modo pero que diferían por completo entre una cosa y la otra. Era complejo, contradictorio.

Kido... sentía que lo quería cada vez más. Pero quererlo como, más cerca de él. Sólo eso. Ah, y, también, le gustaba un poco. Él, y todo lo que le provocaba.

Una vez que pareció terminar de hallarle toda la gracia posible, cuando Kido dejó de reír, llevó su mano a la espalda del chico, tocándolo sólo para llamar su atención (o quizá no sólo por eso...) —... Esta tarde, cuando estemos solos en mi casa, quizá me despierten las ganas, Fudou. —Dejó su mano en el aire un momento antes de dejarla caer después de que Fudou se volviera a él. Y sonrió, todavía sintiéndose embriagado por los restos de la risa de antes.

El rostro de Fudou explotó (en colores —aunque quizá estos solo fueran rojos—). Y Kido se sintió enrojecer un poquito, porque eso fue, y sonó, demasiado inapropiado. Pero también porque sabía que solo se estaba dejando llevar al saber que eso era lo que Fudou quería.

Luego, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, buscando esas gafas suyas para volvérselas a poner. Fudou pareció no tener nada que decir y, después de no hallarlas arriba por qué estaban abajo, fue él quien se las acomodó. Después también le ayudó a ordenar su capa.

Se quedaron en silencio por un poco de tiempo en el que ni se miraron, pero, cuando lo hicieron, las sonrisas crecieron en sus rostros como si de una casualidad se tratara.

—Bien... —Fudou casi se tomó el aire que salió por la boca de Kido cuando comenzó a hablar. —Tengo que volver a practicar.

Fudou se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo y comenzando a caminar fuera de su escondite. —Imagino que el juego de Raimon no será lo mismo si la cabeza de su estratega sigue en las nubes, ¿verdad? Vendré a interrumpir más a menudo sus prácticas, quizá consiga que algo productivo salga de eso y el próximo encuentro sea una victoria aplastante para el Instituto Imperial.

Kido abrió la boca, un poco incrédulo, antes de sonreír divertido, poniéndose a su lado. —¿Qué no es más desastroso para el Instituto que su estratega no vaya a las prácticas y mejor esté merodeando por otros colegios?

Fudou chasqueó la lengua. —Qué va, su estratega no necesita practicar. Al menos, eso dicen.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién dice?

—Yo.

Kido se rió de nuevo. Fudou se le unió con una risa que fue más mueca que sonido.

—Vaya, Fudou, no estoy seguro de que así nos vayan a ganar.

Fudou se encogió de hombros. —Sabes que hago practicas extra por mi cuenta.

Kido recordó cuando le comentó ese asunto. El chico se había llevado una sorpresa al verse descubierto...

—Al menos, ahora, es más llevadero con Sakuma.

Kido alcanzó a penas a oírlo murmurar y se volvió a él, siendo, esta vez, él el sorprendido. —¿Qué?

Fudou sonrió con socarronería. —... Ya dije.

—Espera, espera. No te oí. ¿Qué fue...? Algo de Sakuma...

—Sí, pasar tiempo con él en la selección de verdad consiguió un buen cambio de su actitud conmigo.

Kido lo miró con la boca abierta. —Se llevan... ¿mejor?

Fudou sonrió enigmático y se encogió de hombros antes de voltearle el rostro.

—Oye, Fudou, no-... —Y aunque comenzó, Kido decidió que mejor le iba dejando hasta ahí el asunto. De todas formas, ¿no era algo obvio?

—¿"No", qué, Kido-kun?

Pero Fudou parecía más que listo para iniciar una nueva discusión. Él, sin embargo, decidió evadirlo y... —No olvidaste los videos de los partidos que te tocaba traer, ¿verdad? —después de negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa, Kido no la hizo desaparecer aún cuando Fudou lo miró de reojo.

—... No. Puede parecer que haya venido sin nada, pero escondí mi mochila entre los arbustos de la entrada. Ahí los traigo. —Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de manera desinteresada. Kido miró el gesto y luego se volvió al frente, repitiéndolo en su mente sin darse cuenta. —Oye...

—¿Hmn- ¡!

Kido abrió los ojos al tiempo que su rostro se ponía colorado. Fudou le acababa de robar un beso al aire libre. Y ahora se alejaba con una sonrisita triunfante. —No andes tan en las nubes por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Sería decepcionante que de verdad bajara la calidad de su juego por algo como eso.

Kido parpadeó.

—Estaré donde siempre. De cualquier forma, ya quedamos en tu casa. Y no permitiré que tu ama de llaves me vuelva a amenazar con llamar a la policía.

Tardó unos segundos más en comprender qué había querido decir. Y recordó la sonrisa de antes. Sus palabras. El beso. Y el hecho de haber pensado sólo en cómo le sentaba a Fudou el estar, solamente, relajado; _le daba cierto atractivo..._

—¡Espera! ¡Yo no dije-

—¡Pero no lo negaste, Kido!

Kido se quedó callado. Y, después de un rato, sin tener con qué defenderse, gritó justo antes de perderlo de vista. —¡Lo de mi ama de llaves fue razonable! ¿¡Cómo quieres que no desconfíe cuando segundos antes intentaste solo entrar por la fuerza!? —Pero Fudou sólo se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa y se despidió con un saludo tipo militar.

La sonrisa tiró de sus labios para arriba. Imitó el saludo.

—¡Kido!

Se volvió a ver a Endou, que venía en camino hacia él.

—Estaba por... —Kido carraspeó cuando sintió que su voz salió más aguda de lo normal —... volver a la práctica. Sí.

Endou asintió de forma algo distraída, antes de sacudir la cabeza como si de pronto se estuviera olvidando de algo. —¿Fudou quería algo?

La forma en que lo preguntó, le hizo sonreír divertido. Endou probablemente estaba pensando en lo que sería jugar un nuevo partido con el Instituto Imperial.

—Dijo que el próximo partido lo ganaría el Instituto Imperial.

Los ojos de Endou brillaron. —¿Han estado entrenando como siempre? ¡Seguro que han mejorado! ¡Nosotros también tenemos que mejorar, Kido!

Kido sonrió. —Por supuesto.

—Fudou seguro que ha crecido más. Parece que le está yendo bien.

Kido lo miró de reojo, un poco extrañado. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, siempre ha practicado por su cuenta ¿verdad?

Kido se sorprendió por el hecho de que Endou supiera algo como eso.

—A lo mejor ya creó otra nueva técnica y por eso parece tan animado.

Y sí, de verdad, él había usado una técnica y por eso estaba tan anima-... ¡Espera, están hablando de técnicas de fútbol! ¡No de... esas técnicas!

—¿Ah? Kido, ¿te sientes bien?

Kido se volvió a ver a Endou, confundido. —¿Huh?

—Te has puesto rojo. ¿Te sientes bien? —Endou se apresuró a señalar y solo con eso, Kido se avergonzó aún más.

—S-sí, sí... No es nada, sólo... El calor, creo...

—¿De verdad? —Endou lo siguió mirando sin estar del todo convencido por su respuesta. (Normal, después de todo, se había puesto incluso más rojo.)

—... Te digo que sí. Volvamos al entrenamiento. —Y para asegurarse de dejar eso en el olvido, también mencionó: —No queremos quedarnos atrás del Instituto Imperial ¿o si?

Y funcionó. Porque la llama se avivó en el espíritu de Endou. —¡Claro! ¡Volvamos rápido, Kido! —Y echó a correr a la cancha.

Kido se volvió a ver por dónde había visto desaparecer a Fudou...

"... y por eso parece tan animado."

Se sonrió.

Era probable que él también pareciera muy animado.

* * *

 **Quizá algún día en el futuro me avergüence por haber publicado este fanfic.**

 **Hoy no es ese día.**


End file.
